Aniversario
by Dattabane-ttebayo
Summary: Era su primer aniversario como esposos, se sintió feliz al saber que la mujer más bella de todas lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la cual él la amaba a ella. Sí, Hinata era toda suya. Y él era solo de ella. Ademas, solo ella sabía como complacerlo sexualmente.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Capitulo Único~ _**

* * *

La música clásica ambientaba el lugar.

Todo era perfecto.

Era su primer aniversario como esposos, se sintió feliz al saber que la mujer más bella de todas lo amaba con la misma intensidad con la cual él la amaba a ella. Sí, Hinata era toda suya. Y él era solo de ella.

Se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante, claro que al principio la Uchiha no quiso alegando que no le gustaban esos lugares pero él la convenció diciendo que era un día importante y quería festejarlo como se debe. Ella solo hizo un tierno puchero pero acepto al fin y al cabo. Por eso en ese momento se encontraba viéndola sonreír con belleza, impresionada por lo bello que era el lugar. Aunque no pudo negar que le molestaba mucho pero mucho la mirada de los meseros y demás hombres.

_"Bastardos…"_ pensó con ira el Uchiha.

Aunque claro, Hinata no se daba cuenta de eso, ya que no le importaba nadie más aparte de él. Luego cuando llegaron a su lujosa mesa, vino un mesero que les sugirió ciertos vinos, solo había un pequeño problema; el no dejaba de ver a Hinata.

-Si necesitamos algo, te diré –cortó en tono secó Sasuke al mesero que no dejaba de hablarle a su esposa. El solo lo dio una mala mirada con una reverencia y se marcho.

-Ese tipo no me agrada… – dijo Hinata lo cual le sorprendió a Sasuke, sonrío. Sí, esa es su esposa.

Luego de que otro mesero les atendiera, uno con cara de que no le gustaba estar ahí, su nombre era Shikamaru, el solo les miro de mala gana, el dejo sus pedidos y se marcho. Luego de un rato, Hinata se levanto diciendo que iba al baño y que no tardaba.

Miro el lugar sin interés, no había nada que le llamase la atención, todo era como en todos los restaurantes caros. Él, a diferencia de Hinata, estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares, ya que tuvo muchas cenas con grandes empresarios. Vio que en la otra mesa del frente estaba una pelirroja que le miraba intensamente. Ella era bonita, con anteojos, labios gruesos, blanca piel y bonitos ojos… era sexy. Pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

No se sintió incomodo ni nada, solo le molestaba en la forma en la cual le miraba, lo hacía como él se lo hacía a Hinata cuando hacían el amor; lujuria y deseo… solo que él también le miraba con amor. Ella le hizo una seña con la mano y la boca…

"Sexo oral"

Si pudiera, se reiría a carcajadas pero no podía o haría un escándalo. Le sonrío a la chica, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Vio a Hinata llegar y luego a la chica, sí, la belleza de esa tipa no era competencia para la Uchiha y además dudaba mucho que ella pudiera complacerlo sexualmente como lo hace Hinata, miles de mujeres podrían hacerle una mamada pero las de Hinata siempre serían las mejores… Solo ella sabe como le gusta que se la mamen y como jugar con sus… bueno, en fin, solo Hinata podía hacerlo correrse con solo su miembro dentro de su dulce y linda boquita.

Además, la intimidad de Hinata era la más estrecha que jamás sintió, y eso que el antes de conocerla a ella, era todo un playboy. Claro que cuando la conoció corto todo contacto con ese mundo. También cuando le robó la virginidad a su esposa, debió admitir que, para ser su primera vez, era muy buena.

Miro a la Uchiha y le sonrío… Sabía que luego de esta cena, venia lo bueno, por suerte ya tenía todo en casa aunque tal vez ya era hora de un tercer Uchiha, la casa era muy grande para ellos dos solos.

Sonrío, después de todo sería un gran aniversario.

* * *

_**Hola~ :3 Ya volví xD Lamento la tardanza y todo :B Les tengo buenas noticias :3 ¡Estoy continuando Paralelo~! :'D Pero por ahora no lo subiré, porque tengo que darle ciertos detalles c: **_

_**Que tengan una linda semana o día o noche D: **_

_**~Dattabane-ttebayo. **_


End file.
